


The Great Mystery Of Life

by BettyJ



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyJ/pseuds/BettyJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this recent <a href="https://youtu.be/XTbTykMlhOk">GMMore</a><br/>and a conversation during the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6f6xQVi2JI&feature=youtu.be&t=1m52s">Mythical Roadtrip</a><br/>Just a tiny little thing I wrote because I was thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Mystery Of Life

“I still think you wanna hit me, man” 

Link was surprised Rhett brought up the wheel ending again when they were back in their office. He’d gotten so distracted while they were playing Slender, that he’d nearly forgotten all about it. 

“It’s just those world’s worst wheel endings, you know they always get violent.”

“You mean YOU always get violent. Just punch me, one time. C’mon” Rhett tilted his head presenting his jaw to Link. 

“I’m not gonna hit you, Rhett.” Link rolled his eyes. Rhett was always turning things into a competition, a fight. 

“Just, like, one time man, right here.” Rhett mimicked punching himself in the jaw.

“No way.” Link turned away settling at his desk, putting on headphones and effectively blocking Rhett out. Link enjoyed a brief moment of silence before Rhett came around the desk and kicked out Links chair. The brunette jumped out of his seat, the headphones clattering to the floor. “What the heck, man?!” 

“C’mon, Neal! Throw a punch! I know you want to. Man up, Charles and hit me! Just…”

It happened almost on its own, Link couldn’t stop it. His fist shot out and connected with Rhett’s jaw propelling the taller man backwards. Rhett staggered, bracing himself against the wall, and shaking his head as if to clear it. 

“Oh Gosh, Rhett. I’m sorry.” Link crowded towards him, resting his hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t mean...Did I hurt you, brother?” Rhett turned to face him, the two of them so close the tips of their noses almost touching. Rhett’s steel eyes bored into Link’s, his gaze intense, penetrating. 

_Don’t ever put your nose next to my nose, I’ll punch you right in the face._

Link started to back away just as Rhett’s lips came crashing down on his. Link stopped. The whole world stopped. He didn’t dare move as Rhett’s hand came up to his cheek, his thumb grazing the rough stubble along Link’s jaw, his other hand pulling against his hip, drawing him close. Rhett’s lips began to move against his own and Link felt himself responding, his head buzzing, his body thrumming. Link felt the gentle flick of a tongue against his lips and he opened himself up to the tall blonde. They slanted against each other heat sparking between them as their tongues entwined. Links mind was racing and he wondered how he had never known that he wanted this, wondering if his friend felt the same or had Rhett always wanted more. He brought his hand up to the larger mans hips grasping desperately. The two of them broke apart, Rhett nipping at Links bottom lip as he pulled away. Their foreheads pressed together, their hand still all over each other and panting, both of them wondering ‘What now?’

_Loving and fighting are intertwined, Link._

_It's the great mystery of life._


End file.
